earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperium Polaris
|demonym = unknown|government = Duel Monarchy|population = 90|image1 = Imperium.png}} Information Imperium Polaris is the merger of two nations Ellsworth(Elyria) And Glacial_Empire. Combining the two into the united nation of Imperium Polaris both glacial and Ellsworth(elyria) remain nations in game but act as provinces. History The history of Imperium Polaris is a tale of two nations the first of these nations to be formed was Glacial_Empire. Early History The Glacial Empire was created due to a massive mining operation, voting, and a few donations. Early on, right before it's creation, a schism occurred where Alexfromsweden wanted to control the nation, while ZeTrapz wanted mayorship. An offer was made to make a small town nearby to act as the capital, but eventually it was decided that Alexfromsweden be the leader of Glacier Town, and the nation. Alexfromsweden's Reign of Glacial_Empire Immediately after creation of the Glacial Empire, (GE,) GE countrymen traveled the world visiting many open border nations. During this time, GE members also expanded the only town at the time, making a shop, buying villagers, making residential plots, etc. However, trouble struck when an image of Glacial Empire members with the Japanese Shogun's shield appeared in the Shogun's direct messages. Alexfromsweden had stopped the Shogun in his own AFK pool, murdering him via drowning. Following this, Alexfromsweden got the bright idea to kill other nations' villagers. He was eventually caught and killed by Magenent, the Leader of Norway. It was at this time that GE members were given an ultimatum: have Alexfromsweden give up leadership, or face the wrath of Norway, Denmark, and Britain. Fearing for his life, Alexfromsweden gave up his leadership; he was promptly kicked out and a temporary leader was established before eventually passing down to ZeTrapz Zetrapz's Reign of Glacial_Empire After relations with Norway were smoothed over, Glacial Empire leaders began to seek allies and conduct trading with foreign parties. New_London was added to the nation, and anyone who had settled nearby was invited to become a member of the GE. Under ZeTrapz' command, Glacial Empire leaders seek a new, neutral path. Conflict with any nation is viewed as unnecessary without deliberate reason.. As of 3/19/19 Alexfromsweden has been IP Banned, and we seek to repair some of the damage left behind. An expansion of the nation begun, with some members of the first few towns branching off to claim more land for the nation. War with Antarctica Town In search of possible settlements, L3royJenkins was traveling eastward along the Antarctic coastline when he discovered a settlement owned by dok_and_max. L3roy was then invited to browse their compound to see twenty to thirty cows for sale. After leaving the compound, L3roy continued eastward until he was messaged by ZeTrapz. After a conversation, L3roy was invited to see Glacier_Town. During the informal tour, players dok_and_max and kolkar04 began to conduct perimeter harassment. ZeTrapz started to repel the harassment, where he informed L3roy that dok_and_max and kolkar04 actually stole all of the cows that were in their possession in the compound. This inspired L3roy to side with ZeTrapz and help him fend off the attack. The GE leader and the mercenary were successful in killing one of the attackers, where the other attacker then ran to a chunk claimed by Darislav, teleporting back to Antarctica. War was then declared between the Glacial Empire and the town of Antarctica. Argentina Conflict Part 1 The Falklands Incident An up and coming town came on the radar of the Glacial Empire when it's leader asked to join our ranks. This town singe-handedly raised the population of the GE twofold. The Falklands had it's own parliament, it's own laws, it's own customs; so it was like an extra territorial claim, with ambitions to create their own nation one day. Of course, when a town becomes large one thinks to expand, so the Falklands split into West-Falklands, and South-Falklands. Unfortunately this came under direct violation of a treaty the Falklands had with Argentina, splitting the isles down the middle. So, feeling the pressure, ZeTrapz sought the aid of Majapahit and anyone that could come. A force about 10 players strong went via nether to aid in securing the sovereignty of the Falklands. Only 2 players from the Argentina side were sent, so they immediately bailed, this in turn led to a new treaty being signed giving "first come, first serve" rights to whoever claims the area around South-Falklands first. Believing we had won, Joel02 and ZeTrapz logged for the night; unfortunately the next day it was discovered that South-Falklands would be joining Argentina in the near future. This betrayal forced Joel02 to close Falkland's doors and rethink his plans for the area, leading eventually to Joel02 quitting the server and taking all previous members with him. Start of something new A player named Wilabum joined a town named Gondwana part of Glacial Empire at the time it seemed like just another player joining a town. But the effects of this are still felt to this day. A week after joining Gondwana Wilabum went off to make his own town Elyria(Now Central-Elyria ) with the intension of it joining Glacial Empire the next day Elyria joined Glacial. Right after joining Glacial tensions between Argentina and Glacial began to heat up. Argentina Conflict Part 2 The Cold Crusade The entire empire was heated after losing our fastest growing city, to what was perceived as Argentinian aggression. We couldn't sit back any longer, and so with the aid of VillagerFilms and the Incan Empire (Bolivia & Ecuador), we declared war on Argentina. We began with an offer, since Chile is technically its own nation, we'd hoped that they might agree to stay out of the conflict. But of course, this was misguided, and Cristul12 refused to stay out of the conflict to come. Thus, we began preform guerrilla warfare, striking the unprepared populace on a daily basis, all was going well, and the only time any of us died was when we were afk, or caught of guard. Eventually, we're informed that Argentina belongs to the Union of Nations, a group that aims to create peace. While we were undeterred by this, the Incan Empire decided it would rather join with the union, and we're left fighting a single front conflict. On April 26th, a cease fire was called, this would only be temporary, and almost immediately we were back into the fray. On May 5th, BlackQuartz, leader of Imperial_Brazil, began peace talks between us. Elyria During the events of The Cold Crusade Elyria grew into the largest town in Glacial making up 40% of Glacials population. Elyria began to feel unrepersented in Glacials political System but nothing came of this discontent for a while. On the evening of the 4/28/19 Citizens in Elyria were talking about how they wanted their town to be the nations n spawn as it was the best looking town in Glacial at the time. After talking to Zetrapz about this they learned that this would not happen as only the capital could have the n spawn. After hearing the news Wilabum, Oglampy and Saronel all decided that Elyria should become its own nation and started to prepare. The next 48 hours were spent mining and attempting to keep their plan for independence under wraps as they feared Glacial would retaliate. On may 1st 2019 Elyria declared independence from Glacial becoming its own nation. Luckily the new nation did not face any retaliation from Glacial. Peace Treaty with Argentina *''- The territory of the Falkland Islands will be divided between the two nations, with Glacial Empire being the owner of the West Falklands and half of the South Falklands, while Argentina will be the owner of the Falklands East and the eastern half of the Falklands South.'' *''- In continental territory, what will delimit the space between Argentina and Glacial Empire will be the nation of UTF (Tierra del Fuego Union). To the south, all space will be of Glacial Empire, whereas to the north all space will be of Argentina and Chile.'' *''- Any and all tactical information received by either side will be divulged, this includes, but is not limited to; traps, shortcuts, defensive weaknesses, etc.'' *''-locoyo2012 is to return ZeTrapz's nation shield, and relic, Imperio.'' *''-Both nations will accept to end all conflicts and become allies.'' Glacial Isolationism After peace was settled between GE and Argentina, things tended to die down, and not much occurred within national relations. The only notable events include: Restoration of the Capital, Elyrian (now Ellsworth) Independence, the construction of a peace bridge between West-Falklands and Malvinas, and The Creation of S.H.I.E.L.D out of the ruins of the U.O.N. Lyonc as Prime minister As of May 28th, this isolationist period was broken due to Lyonc's (JustBeHonest's) appointment as Prime Minister of GE. Immediately he began to reorder what spark had been lost in the downtime after the war hopes were high that this would bring back what was lost to Glacial. But sadly these hopes were misguided as it quickly turned out Lyonc was not making Glacial great but working towards his own agenda. Lyonc planned to make Glacial a colony of Niger and to take over control of the nation with a coup d'etat. After blatantly stating he was doing a coup d'etat without gaining support of any members of the nation. Lyonc was quickly expelled from Galcial and ran off to Niger. The rebuilding With Zetrapz back in full control things were looking up in Glacial a few long term members were added to the nation. With the Help of these Long time members Zetrapz began to remodel Glacial making new buildings and shops. Colonialism Meanwhile Elyria was still rapidly expanding with new towns members things were looking good. The Elyrians began to feel trapped in their nation thinking their borders were too small. This lead to colonialism the first of these colonies being Guyana Founded by Icicalities shortly followed by Victoria lead by Wilabum. Later followed by Alberta made by OgLampy and Saronel. Wilabum gave Elyria to hold so he could go off and make a colony While not being nation leader of Elyria he still controls the Empire of Elyria and all of its over seas territories. The Reunion Countless talks in vcs between Wilabum and zetrapz were held over potentially merging their nations into one nation. But over all of these talks no one was willing to give up power thus the neogations never lead to anything. Until 6/18/2019 when Wilabum messaged Zetrapz "trapz, lets make elyria and glacial one empire. we can both rule it." After hearing this Zetrapz agreed over the next few hours a name was choosen for the new nation. It was agreed that both Zetrapz and Wilabum would rule this nation together. Each nation would stay as their own nation in game but act as providences of Imperium Polaris. A New Age The new nation has high hopes for the future with plans for rebuilding and adding new towns in the works. And many other infostructure projects in the works. Territory Category:Nations